Firework
by Jenna Cassie Herdz
Summary: There's a mole in MI6 leading to assassination attempts on the Double-Os. M assigns partners for each of her agents and orders Bond to help 005, the agent in charge of investigating the mole. He soon finds out that Aven McGinnis is one Firework of a woman
1. Assigned Partner

**A/N:** welcome to my first James Bond fanfic! i was kinda scared to post this because of my dad's review of the draft, but i got over it. enjoy!

Song used: Firewokf by Katy Perry  
James Bond played by Gerard Butler (Don't know him? Look him up!)

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Assigned Partner**_

He was being followed. He could feel it. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing on end as he drove down the street toward his flat in London. He glanced into the rearview mirror of his Aston Martin with experienced, sea-green eyes to spy a black Mercedes weaving in and out of traffic. Subtly, but still, he _knew_ that was the car following him.

Passing the building where his flat was located, he turned sharply to the left, almost hitting the rear end of a parked car on the corner. Expert driving skills allowed him to dodge it and continue down the street. He glanced into the mirror again to see the Mercedes make the same turn and nearly hit the same car. The road in front of him was clearing of other vehicles, and he anticipated the next move of the Mercedes.

It slowly drifted into the left lane and sped up to reach him. He watched the Mercedes close in on him, keeping his usual calm even as he noticed the tinted window on the driver's side slide down just as the car paced at his side. He allowed himself a split second to wonder why the tail had pulled to the _left_ side (the passenger side of his car) rather than the _right_. The right would've allowed a direct hit to him.

The thought was soon lost as he quickly came up with a strategy to lose the attempted hit. He slammed on the breaks, causing the tires to squeal and the black Mercedes sped by him. He watched the other car flip a sharp U-turn and wished for a second that he was driving a _modified_ car but lost the thought as he quickly shifted into reverse. Looking over his shoulder, he punched the gas before spinning around, shifting into drive again then driving over a small island to the other side of the street heading back toward the corner.

The Mercedes followed.

Once the other car was behind him, gunshots rang out and bullets ricocheted off the bullet proof shell of his car.

_Now_ he had a reason to act _offensively_.

He reached into his jacket pulling his Walther PPK and turned a one-handed U-turn in the surprisingly empty street. The car screeched to a stop as the Mercedes barreled toward him and he took careful aim.

Two shots.

One bullet through the driver's head, and one bullet through the gunman's shoulder.

_M will want __someone__ for questioning_, he thought as the Mercedes rolled to a stop and he got out of the car, aiming his gun at the passenger hanging out the window.

He cautiously approached the unmoving body, knowing he hadn't shot to kill him and he was _certain_ the man would make a move as he came closer. He was prepared for it. The car jostled slightly when he stood next to it, distracting him long enough so that the gunman moved quickly to draw another weapon from his belt. He took aim, but what he saw next, stunned him.

A black-booted foot kicked the gun from the man's hand then slammed into his face, knocking him out. The foot had come from the back seat where there were some muffled sounds of struggle as well.

Recovering from the shock, he aimed his gun at the back door as he approached it. He slowly reached for the handle and swung the door open, aiming his gun inside. Shocked, sea-green eyes locked with enraged emerald greens that sat over freckled cheeks, a face framed in mussed strawberry red hair and mouth gagged with duct tape. Her hands were bound with the same kind of duct tape that sealed her mouth and from the look of her disheveled lime green suit jacket over a white blouse and her black pants, she hadn't been restrained without a fight.

He still aimed his gun at her, using it to gesture silently that she get out of the car, seeing her feet were unbound. He could here the sirens nearing the scene but ignored it for the moment. One thing at a time.

She struggled her way out of the car and stood in front of him, glaring at him. His gun in one hand he stepped toward her and reached out with the other to grip a corner of the tape and mercilessly yank it off. She gave a loud growl of pain when the tape come off and her pale skin was now instantly red from the irritation it caused.

"Who are you?" he asked, still aiming his gun at her as she rubbed her mouth with her bound hands.

"Aven McGinnis," she replied in an Irish accent. "Universal Exports."

He gave a frown as he lowered his weapon then holstered it, making _her_ frown.

"Bond," he introduced himself, stepping toward her to remove the tape from her wrists. "James Bond."

"So _you're_ 007?" Aven smirked, allowed him to free her. "I've heard of you."

"But _I_ haven't head of _you_, at all," Bond replied, still holding her wrists after removing the tape. "That hardly seems fair, don't you think?"

"Your reputation precedes you, Commander," she retorted, pulling her hands from his grip. "Much as I'd like to continue this chat, the bobby's have arrived to question us."

Aven walked past him and he watched her with a slight smirk before fixing his tie a bit and following. He quickly caught up with her before she reached one of the constables.

"A simple 'thank you' would suffice," he murmured near her ear.

"For causin' a commotion?" she shot back with a smirk. "I think not. M won't be too pleased either."

"You're a quick one, aren't you?" Bond noticed.

"And don't forget it," Aven bit back.

"Trust me, I won't."

* * *

_HQ..._

"I'm glad to you aren't hurt, Bond," M remarked as she sat at her desk. Bond sat in the chair on the other side of the desk in front of her. "You can't imagine how much paperwork injuries and deaths create on my desktop."

"Well, I try _not_ to create a mess," he smirked.

"Unsuccessfully, I might add," M shot back before picking up a file folder from her desk and handing it to him. He took it and instantly began flipping through it. "We have a mole in MI6," she began. "They've been feeding information to the Chinese on our Double Os for some time, and now, they're trying to assassinate or turn them, one at a time."

Bond flipped through the file of candid photos of all the agents with Double O status, _including_ one of himself getting into his car, saying nothing as he waited for M to finish.

"The agent investigating the mole was kidnapped by your attackers," she continued. "She found out where they were hiding their information and stole it back before they could send it. They kidnapped her because she, in turn, his the information they needed."

"So I was a hit of opportunity," Bond guessed, not looking away from the file. "I'm not sure whether I should be flattered or offended."

"The latter," M replied, just as Bond came across a photo of Aven McGinnis and frowned at the information he read on the page below it. Before he could ask, M continued, "As a precaution, I'm assigning partners to the Double Os until this has been taken care of. Trust no one else but myself and 005."

Bond finally looked up at her with wide eyes as he repeated, "005? You mean…_McGinnis_? The girl I pulled out of that car?"

He had thought his eyes were playing tricks on him when he read her status below her photo. Then he thought it was a typo. But as M pressed a button on her phone to call for 005, he was proven wrong about both. The freckle-faced girl with emerald eyes and long, curly red hair strolled into the office and stood in front of M's desk as Bond stood slowly, staring at Aven in disbelief.

"You wanted to see me, Mum?" she nodded, ignoring Bond's stare.

"Yes, I believe you've met 007?" M recalled, knowingly.

"I have," Aven nodded again as Bond still stared at her.

"He's going to be your partner and help your investigation into the mole here," M ordered and Aven's glance shifted to him before she stepped closer to M's desk.

"With all due respect, Mum," she began. "Commander Bond would only be a liability-"

"Do you _doubt_ my judgment, Lieutenant?" M wondered, sternly.

Aven shrank back slightly as Bond watched the scene, his shock faded as the red-head replied, "No, Mum."

"Good," M nodded. "Because I know my agents' abilities well enough to know that you two would make an excellent team on this assignment. I understand your concern, but I must take everyone _else_ into consideration as well. Would you rather I saddled you with 006?"

"No, Mum," Aven replied with a slight tremor that that Bond caught instantly.

"Very well then," M nodded again. "The two of you will investigate the mole and expose his employer in the Chinese government. Report back to me with _anything_ you find the _moment_ you find it. Understood?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Bond nodded as Aven remained silent this time.

"You may go," M dismissed and the two agents turned to head out the door, Bond closing it behind him.

"Shall we discuss your findings?" he wondered as they walked side by side down the hall. "Not here, of course. Say…over drinks?"

"Why not cut to the chase and ask me to bed?" Aven shot back. "Isn't _that_ your usual style?"

"You haven't _just_ heard of me, have you?" he noticed, holding a door open for her that led to the lobby of MI6.

"After finding out what the mole was after I had to do plenty of research on the Double Os," she replied passing him in the doorway. "I know how many times you have to change your suit in one day just to stay lookin' pristine."

"Hopefully you won't have to see that first hand," Bond retorted, holding another door open that led outside.

Aven stepped past him and when he stepped through the door, she stood directly in front of him, nearly glaring up at him as she warned, "I know all about your charming affect on women and I'm tellin' you right now, it'll _never_ work on me. Understand? I see right _through_ it, so don't even _try_."

Bond held her gaze with his, unable to help himself at being intrigued by her. It was all he could do to keep himself from planting his lips to hers just for the hell of it. Just to see what she would do. She reminded him of a firework with a short fuse.

"Wouldn't dream of it, darling," he smirked and noticed her grit her teeth before turning so quickly, her hair flipped into his face, making him chuckle as she marched down the stairs to his car.

_This will __certainly__ be interesting_, he thought, following her, casually.

* * *

**A/N:** reviews?


	2. Firework

**A/N:** this is just the song for this story. i wanted to make it like you're watching the movie in your head, and every Bond movie has a theme song, doi. lol

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Firework**_

_Do you ever feel,  
__Like a plastic bag,  
__Drifting through the wind,  
__Wanting to start again?  
__Do you ever feel,  
__Feel so paper thin  
__Like a house of cards,  
__One blow from caving in?  
__Do you ever feel,  
__Already buried deep?  
__6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing  
__Do you know that there's  
__Still a chance for you  
_'_Cause there's a spark in you_

_You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
__Just own the night like the 4__th__ of July_

'_Cause baby you're a firework  
__Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
__Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
__As you shoot across the sky  
__Baby, you're a firework  
__Come on, let your color burst  
__Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
__You're gonna leave 'em goin "Oh, oh, oh"_

_You don't have to feel  
__Like a waste of space  
__You're original  
__Cannot be replaced  
__If you only knew  
__What the future holds  
__After a hurricane  
__Comes a rainbow  
__Maybe your reason why  
__All the doors or closed  
__So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road  
__Like a lightening bolt  
__Your heart will glow  
__And when it's time you'll know_

_You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
__Just own the night like the 4__th__ of July_

'_Cause baby you're a firework  
__Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
__Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
__As you shoot across the sky  
__Baby, you're a firework  
__Come on, let your color burst  
__Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
__You're gonna leave 'em goin "Oh, oh, oh"_

_Boom, boom, boom  
__Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
__It's always been inside of you, you, you  
__And now it's time to let it through_

'_Cause baby you're a firework  
__Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
__Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
__As you shoot across the sky  
__Baby, you're a firework  
__Come on, let your color burst  
__Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
__You're gonna leave 'em goin "Oh, oh, oh"_


End file.
